Low glass transition temperature ("Tg") copolyester compositions are known generally. However, such compositions are generally not well suited for use as bonding resins in many packaging applications, because they tend to lack sufficient viscosity stability at processing temperatures common to the manufacture of polymeric packaging structures and the like, and they generally do not exhibit good physical aging (i.e., stable heat seals at low temperatures over time).